Arriendo de San Valentín
by Lamb'stown
Summary: One-Shot. "Me arriendo para decir "te amo", "te quiero" o "no eres tú, soy yo" este tan temido día de San Valentín. El número de contacto es el 666-4269-cupido-apesta, y la dirección electrónica es unaflechaenelculo(arroba)cupido(punto)gay. Para menciones especiales contactar directamente con Bella Swan" OoC. TH. AU. Bella


**Disclaimer:** Esta cursilería es mía, todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo le pertenece a la señora Meyer.

* * *

**Arriendo de San Valentín.**

**Summary:** One-Shot. "Me arriendo para decir "te amo", "te quiero" o "no eres tú, soy yo" este tan temido día de San Valentín. El número de contacto es el 666-4269-cupido-apesta, y la dirección electrónica es unaflechaenelculo(arroba)cupido(punto)gay. Para menciones especiales contactar directamente con Bella Swan" OoC. Todos Humanos. Bella&Edward

* * *

_3 de Febrero del 2014._

— Bella, ¿estás segura de esto?

— Tengo que hacer un montón de dinero, ya verás cómo resulta —pegué otro cartelito en la muralla, fijándolo con cinta adhesiva—. Angie, es simple, existen muchas almas cobardes hoy en día que quisieran declarar sus intenciones a su persona amada —me giré y le sonreí abiertamente— ¡Estoy completamente disponible a humillarme por ellas si me pagan por hacerlo!

— ¡Bella, estás loca!, ¿quién haría eso?

— Bueno, podrías ser mi primer cliente, ¿qué dices? No me costaría nada caminar hacia Ben y darle un pequeño mensajito de parte de mi amiga —las mejillas de Ángela se tornaron de un furioso color carmín. Solté una pequeña risita y caminé hacia la pared contigua para pegar un nuevo cartel.

Cuando una chica necesita dinero, debe sacrificarse.

¡Era la mejor idea que se me había ocurrido!

Necesitaba unos cuantos dólares parar arrancar de Forks este fin de semana, e iba a conseguirlo gracias al señor San Valentín. Mi banda favorita daría un concierto exclusivo en la ciudad de Seattle y yo necesitaba conseguir esos tickets a como dé lugar. Charlie no servía de ayuda, no cuando le había mencionado un tanto hiperventilada que el amor de mi vida iba a estar a solo unas horas de mí y él se puso en su papel de policía _¿Quién es?, ¿de dónde viene?, ¿con quién vive?, ¿qué es lo que hace?_ Fue horrible, sobre todo cuando le expliqué que era esta gran estrella de rock y, uh, creo que le dije algo sobre cloroformo, secuestro y violación si tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo. _Esa_ no fue una movida muy inteligente de mi parte, así que papá me mandó explícitamente a la mierda y heme aquí, tomando una medida desesperada.

_"Arriendo de San Valentín._

_¿Quieres decirle al amor de tu vida lo que sientes por él/ella pero no tienes los cojones suficientes para hacerlo?, o tal vez necesitas terminar con alguien en la peor fecha del año… Dale gracias a Cupido que, luego de haberla cagado, me mandó para remediar esto._

_Me arriendo para decir "te amo", "te quiero" o el famoso "no eres tú, soy yo" este tan temido San Valentín.__ El número de contacto es el 666-4269-cupido-apesta, y la dirección electrónica es unaflechaenelculo(arroba)cupido(punto)gay. Para menciones especiales contactar directamente con Bella Swan"_

Le había añadido uno que otro motivo cursi al panfleto, algo así como unicornios rosados y corazones de dudosa procedencia sexual. Estaba tan malditamente feliz con mi trabajo, le tenía una fe enorme, de él dependía que yo conociera finalmente a Alec Nott, el amor de mis amores, al que le entregaría mi flor sin pensarlo, por el que me convertiría en una violadora de primera clase, al que dejaría completamente sordo con mis gritos _fangirl_. Alec _maldito _Nott, el hombre que con solo usar unos pantalones de cuero colgando deliciosamente de sus caderas desintegraba las bragas de todas las mujeres del mundo. Suspiré y pegué un nuevo cartel, pensando en las mil y una cosas que le haría al vocalista de _The Vultures_.

— Así que este es tu maldito plan —la ronca voz del chico se escuchaba más cerca de lo que tenía moralmente permitido—, ¿crees que alguien será tan idiota para caer en esta mierda?, me sorprende tu grado de locura, mujer.

— Y, como siempre lo digo, nada de esto te incumbe, Masen.

— Joder sí, ¿y si quiero ser un cliente, qué?

Suspiré con cansancio y me giré lentamente para observar a mi némesis, el Guasón de mi Batman, el Voldemort de mi Harry, el Snow de mi Katniss. Edward soy-el-chico-popular-de-las-películas-baratas Masen. Él leía uno de mis cartelitos recién pegados minuciosamente. Tenía sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho, usaba su característica chaqueta del equipo de fútbol americano y llevaba esa maldita melena salvaje como era de costumbre, la odiaba, parecía que tenía vida propia pero no por eso me daban menos ganas de pasar mis dedos por ella. A veces me preguntaba si acaso él se bañaba o lavaba su ropa porque siempre se le veía con la misma mierda, realmente, no entendía el afán de andar con esa maldita chaqueta las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Debe ser alguna cosa de hombres, o rango de popularidad, o un "mírenme, soy el estúpido y sensual capitán del equipo de fútbol". Cuando pensaba que esto solo pasaba en las películas, la vida me escupía en la cara. Y es que personalmente creo que, aparte de ser un buen jugador, una de las reglas esenciales para entrar al equipo de fútbol era ser condenadamente caliente.

— ¿Por qué ibas a querer tú ser uno de mis clientes?, las chicas se lanzan a ti, tal cual está previsto en todos los clichés de la historia, _capitán_ —entorné mis ojos y volví a mi trabajo, haciendo una mueca irónica con mis labios—. Mi trabajo está para los que realmente lo necesitan, campeón. Almas torturadas, frikis en busca de comprensión…

— ¿Me estás discriminando solo por ser guapo?

— No, no solo por ser guapo —resoplé, dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volví a ponerme frente a él. Su ceño estaba fruncido, aunque en sus orbes verdes había un brillo de diversión que a veces me molestaba infernalmente—. Aparte de ser guapo, tienes buenas calificaciones, todo el mundo te quiere y eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano… Por no mencionar sobre el ser presidente del comité escolar… —me crucé de brazos y alcé una de mis cejas— Eres la única persona que no necesita mi ayuda en todo esto, Masen, por favor, haznos el favor a ambos y acepta lo obvio.

— ¿Enserio crees que soy guapo? —ignoré el tono burlesco de su voz y resoplé en respuesta— ¡Realmente me estás discriminando Swan! —gritó indignado, sin poder creérselo—, y yo que te iba a dar una buena paga para que me hicieras el favor…

_Dinero._

Esa era la palabra clave para captar mi atención.

— Uh, bueno… —sonreí tenuemente y le guiñé un ojo a Ángela, que no había articulado palabra alguna desde que Edward apareció. Ella le tenía un poco de miedo, creo, siempre se quedaba muda cuando lo tenía en frente— ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando, chico bonito?, podría hacer una excepción.

Sonrió abiertamente, una maldita sonrisa cegadora de tan perfecta que era.

Ugh.

— Ahora sí que estamos en la misma sintonía, ¿eh? —se recargó en la muralla, apoyando su hombro en esta, y me guiñó un ojo— Hablo del dinero suficiente para que puedas cumplir tu sueño —fruncí el ceño—, arreglaremos los detalles por interno —tomó uno de los papeles que estaban en mis manos y luego le dio un pequeño toque a la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice—. Mi chica está como una cabra porque olvidé nuestro aniversario, serás de gran ayuda, Swan —dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Suspiré, mirando como una idiota como se movía su redondo trasero.

— ¿Qué crees que te hará hacer?

— No tengo ni la más remota idea, Angie —suspiré volviendo a mi trabajo—, la cabeza de estos tipos a veces está llena de aire… —me encogí de hombros— Me es imposible rebajarme a su nivel intelectual y tratar de adivinar que querría un chico como él para este día del amor y la amistad.

— Estás siendo deliberadamente cruel con Edward.

— Si, bueno, me gusta serlo, se lo merece —sonreí—. Pero debes darme la razón en que es un tanto… _lento_.

— Si fuera lento, como dices, no te llevaría la delantera en todas nuestras asignaturas, querida Bella.

— ¡Es tan injusto! —chillé, recordando que iba en segundo lugar en las clases solo por su culpa— Antes de que llegara a Forks yo era la primera en la sala, ¿es que no podía ser simplemente guapo?, ¿por qué también tenía que venir inteligente?, ¿será algún fallo de fábrica?

— O tal vez una mejora —Angie se encogió de hombros—, quien sabe. Yo personalmente pienso que es una mejora, está buenísimo y aparte puedes entablar una conversación con él, una real conversación, tal vez incluso pueda hacerte alguna reseña de un libro de Dostoievski —mi querida amiga tenía esa mirada soñadora en sus ojos. Ella era una fan empedernida del escritor Ruso—. Es algo así como el candidato perfecto, y si mi estúpido corazón no se hubiera fijado en el idiota de Ben Cheney, Masen sería un buen partido.

Gruñí.

— Solo es un chico… —coloqué el último cartel justo cuando la campana de entrada a clases comenzó a repiquetear— Masen es solo un chico como el resto y nada más, Angie. Ya verás que no sale nada muy creativo de esa cabeza que tiene sobre los hombros.

— Deja de ser tan negativa, él te podría impresionar.

— ¿Impresionarme a mí? —bufé—, nunca más.

…

_14 de Febrero del 2014._

Ángela era mi fiel mosquetera y me estaba ayudando en toda esta travesía. Ya íbamos terminando, gracias al cielo, solo me quedaban tres encargos y nada más, ¡yay!, la única motivación que tenía es que ya había hecho el dinero suficiente para ir al concierto de The Vultures. Aquel que osó a decir que nada de esto resultaría, puede ir a cocerse la boca por no confiar en la inteligencia de Isabella Swan, ¡era el mejor negocio que había hecho en mi vida! Sí, puede que cuando tuve que ir a terminar con Jessica Stanley a nombre de Michael Newton porque el susodicho se había revolcado con la mejor amiga, Lauren Mallory, y le quedó gustando esa cueva para meter a su conejo más que la otra… Puede que Angie y yo tuviéramos que salir corriendo con nuestras bicis en mano de las garras de esa gata sin escrúpulos. Eh, nosotras solo éramos las mensajeras, ¿es que nadie entendía eso? También tuvimos que arrancar de Victoria Sting cuando, a nombre de Laurent, fuimos a casa de James Whitedale y le leímos el poema donde le decía que no podía más con la situación.

¿Qué carajos íbamos a saber nosotras que a Victoria le ponían los cuernos?

Debe ser lo peor que tu novio te cambie por un chico, digo, no puedes competir con eso, ¿no?, a no ser que de la nada te crezca un pene o que se yo. Vale, la pelirroja salió corriendo de la casa de su exnovio, persiguiendo nuestros traseros, ella incluso nos tiró unos huevos que casualmente tenía en sus manos cuando tocamos la puerta de casa porque estaban preparando una tarta de San Valentín. Suerte la nuestra, estábamos asquerosas con huevo en nuestro cabello y algunas ramitas de adorno cortesía de los árboles que nos topamos en nuestra misión de escape. Iba a tener que repartir mis ganancias con Angie por todos los inconvenientes.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Cerca de las seis —murmuré, sacando una cascara de huevo de mi vista mientras me apoyaba en mi bicicleta— ¡Maldita cabeza de zanahoria!, ¿por qué nos hizo esto?, ¿es que acaso es nuestra culpa que a su novio le guste que le den por el culo? —me crucé de brazos— Además, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de la condición sexual de James, ese chico usa demasiados productos para el cabello, él es incluso mas femenino que yo, por todo lo santo, ¿es que Victoria es ciega?, ¿cómo nunca sospechó nada?, si mi novio me pidiera brillo y un poco de máscara para pestañas, yo entraría a sospechar, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo sabes tú siquiera que James le pedía esas cosas?

— Una vez la escuché hablando con Leah sobre eso, ella incluso le dijo que a veces a James le gustaba modelar su ropa... —entorné mis ojos— ¡Vamos!, ¡era mas que obvio!, si mi chico hiciera esas cosas yo le diría sinceramente que saliera del capullo y se convirtiera en una hermosa mariposa sin temor...

— Algo me dice que si tu chico fuera gay serías la mas feliz por eso.

— Que puedo decir, me causan una ternura enorme —me encogí de hombros— Pero bueno —suspiré con pesadumbres—, vale, no es nuestro problema… ¿Quiénes siguen?

Ángela rebuscó el siguiente e-mail que habíamos impreso, para ver quienes eran los afortunados.

— _Oh Dios Mío_, ¡finalmente! —chilló Angie toda sonrisitas, sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos mientras daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad— No sabes cuantos somos los que hemos esperado este momento, ¡hasta que finalmente uno de los dos se decide! —suspiró enamoradiza— Es el turno del señor Cullen y la señorita Platt.

— ¿E-El profesor de biología y la enfermera?, ¿es que se gustan? —ladeé mi cabeza en confusión.

— Eres tan lenta para algunas cosas, Bells, ¡por supuesto que se gustan!, ¡son la historia de amor icónica en el instituto!, ellos están destinados a terminar juntos —suspiró llena de amor—, ¿recuerdas lo que se dice de ambos?, sus historias son tan trágicas, merecen algo de felicidad…

— La verdad es que no, con suerte y tengo tiempo para saber qué diablos se habla de mí, ¿por qué voy a estar pendiente de la vida de otras personas?, ¡no tengo tiempo para eso Angie!, ¿qué programa de cotilleo me perdí?, a veces pienso que vivo en otra dimensión, o estoy en otra sintonía.

— O eres demasiado ególatra para prestarle atención al resto.

— Eso se llama ser centrada, ser ególatra no tiene nada que ver aquí, mi querida señorita Weber.

— Vale, como decía… —mi amiga carraspeó— Las malas lenguas dicen que el prometido de Esme murió dos días antes de que estos contrajeran matrimonio, dejándola completamente devastada —fruncí el ceño—. Mientras que Carlisle vivió una vida plena con el amor de su vida hasta que el cáncer se la arrebato sin previo aviso. ¡Dos almas torturadas y solitarias!, ¡es que no puede ser más perfecto!

Ángela me daba miedo a veces, era una mente macabra para lo románticamente bizarro.

Si no hay tortura, demonios que no puede ser romántico.

— ¿Cuál de los dos es el que envía la carta?

— El señor Cullen…

.

.

.

_De: Carlisle Cullen._

_Para: Isabella Swan._

_Asunto: RE: "La biología del corazón", arriendo por un "sanémonos el uno al otro"._

_Querida Isabella Swan, el deposito está hecho en la cuenta bancaria que me indicaste en el primer correo, sin más, me gustaría poder explicar todo lo que llevo dentro y que quiero expresarle a la segunda mujer en mi vida que me ha robado la razón, Esmerald Platt._

_Creo que la primera vez que me enamoré de ella fue cuando vi sus hermosos ojos color miel, unos ojos tan bellos no deberían estar cubiertos con un velo de tristeza tan profunda, ¿no lo crees? Pero también podría ser la segunda vez que escuché su voz pronunciando mi nombre, suave y melódica, como el canto de un ruiseñor. Podría escribir un correo sin final alguno nombrando las mil y una veces que esa mujer me ha ido enamorando, pero el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo: Estoy completamente enamorado._

_Siempre creí que Carmen sería el único amor de mi vida, para ya sabes, la vida puede dar muchos giros inesperados. Nunca me he atrevido a hablarle más de lo cordialmente estimado, me escondo dentro de mi caparazón y la observo desde lejos como un lunático. Pero eso cambio el día en que vi tu anuncio y supe que habías bajado del cielo para ayudarme en esto._

_Estoy desesperado, y no hayo las palabras para decirle cuanto la amo, ¿me ayudarías en esto, querida Isabella?_

_Ella no descansa de su rol de enfermera, la carta que quiero que le entregues está adjunta como archivo. Me gustaría que le dijeras lo siguiente al entregársela, si no fuera mucha la molestia: "Perdóname por no tener el valor suficiente para hacerte frente, pero un grande dijo "__La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"."_

_._

_._

_._

— Creo que… Vomitaré… Arcoíris.

— ¡Isabella! —Ángela me reprochaba con la mirada. Puse mis ojos en blanco por su exageración.

— ¿Qué?, eso es lo más cursi y lleno de miel que he leído, te juro que si vuelvo a leer una carta así nuevamente explotaré de dulzura, me dará diabetes por tanta azúcar, me comerán las hormigas porque finalmente _yo_ me haré de azúcar, ¿entiendes?

— Eres… Pienso que te falta algo de azúcar en la vida.

— No, déjame así, ácida estoy feliz —sonreí, suportando mis palabras—. Supongo que la señorita Platt está en la secundaria, ¿no?, esa fue la información que nos dio el poeta enamorado aquí —me monté sobre mi bicicleta—. Bien mi querida amiga, ¡pedaleemos hasta el infinito y más allá!

— Edward tiene razón cuando dice que estás loca…

— ¡Escuché eso! —grité, dejándola atrás y yendo directo hacia el colegio.

Llegué casi víctima de un paro respiratorio, recuérdenme una vez más quien carajos tuvo la genial idea de hacer los encargos montadas en bicicleta, por favor, mi condición física era literalmente un asco y estaba casi muriéndome en la entrada del instituto. ¡Aire y agua, era todo lo que necesitaba!, ¿por qué demonios Angie lucía tan fresca? Ella me observaba completamente divertida, ¡ella estaba como si nada cuando yo moría de asfixia!

— Tendremos que hacer esto más seguido, creo, eres pésima.

— Nunca… —suspiré, tratando de regular mi respiración— Diablos… Nunca había andado tanto…

— Vale, vale, olvidémonos de eso y sigamos con esta tarea.

Entramos en el blanco edificio que se alzaba frente a nosotros. Estaba completamente vacío salvo por algunos funcionarios que debían cumplir con su deber incluso en días feriados, me apiadaba de ellos, apestaba enormemente ser adulto en días como estos. Aseguramos nuestras bicicletas en el estacionamiento y tomamos el canasto preparado para la señorita Platt. El canasto de mimbre, con los globos de corazón, la caja de chocolate y el peluche de un osito con una bata de doctor y un corazón en la mano, más la carta adjunta en el correo del señor Cullen.

— ¿Señorita Platt? —la mujer levantó su rostro lentamente, acomodando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

Nadie podía pasar desapercibida la belleza y elegancia de la señorita Platt.

Tenía esa belleza antigua, clásica como una Audrey Hepburn del siglo veintiuno. Sus pómulos estaban levemente pronunciados y unas pequeñas arrugas se notaban en las comisuras de sus ojos de tanto sonreír. Ella siempre tenía una dulce y afable sonrisa para todos, parecía una de las enfermeras de Pearl Harbor, demonios, la señora era realmente hermosa, pero por primera vez en todos estos años conociéndola pude distinguir aquella tristeza tras sus ojos ámbar, esa tristeza que solo alguien que la ha observado minuciosamente puede apreciar, alguien como el profesor Cullen.

— ¿Necesitan algo, chicas?, ¿no deberían estar disfrutando este día con sus novios?, unas chicas tan bellas como ustedes deben tener algún chico afortunado, ¿no? —sonrió con ternura y nos hizo entrar a la pequeña salita que hacía como enfermería en el instituto.

— Gracias por la fe que nos tiene, señorita Platt —Ángela me dio un leve codazo en las costillas—. Uh, bien, verá, mi nombre es Bella Swan y…

— ¿Bella Swan? —sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento—, ¿eres tú la muchacha que tuvo la idea de los carteles?

— La misma mente brillante —le guiñé un ojo jocosamente, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

— Sin lugar a dudas una idea realmente ingeniosa —ella sonrió ampliamente—, pero dime, ¿qué es lo que las trae por acá?

— Tenemos un encargo para usted —murmuró Ángela, correspondiendo la sonrisa—, alguien que ha esperado mucho por este momento y que finalmente se decidió a dar el primer paso —los ojos de la enfermera se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad ante las palabras de mi amiga.

— Estamos aquí para entregarle esto —le di el canasto de San Valentín junto a la carta y el peluche. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos sin poder salir de la incredulidad—, y la persona que lo envía quería decirle lo siguiente —carraspeé y comencé a leer lo que el señor Cullen indicó— _"Perdóname por no tener el valor suficiente para hacerte frente, pero un grande dijo una vez "__La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"."_

— Platón —murmuró Esmerald, sonriendo ligeramente—, el grande que creó esa frase fue Platón —asentimos, entendiendo porqué lo había nombrado. La señorita Platt tomó el peluche entre sus manos y soltó una pequeña risita llena de felicidad—. ¿Podría preguntarles el nombre de este hombre para agradecerle el gesto?

— Creo que primero debería leer la carta —Angie la instó a abrir el sobre—, ahí sabrá todo lo que quiere saber… Quien sabe, tal vez sea capaz de agradecerle usted misma cara a cara —sonrió como una celestina de primera. Ah, Dios, había creado un vil monstruo—. Es nuestra hora de marchar. ¡Feliz San Valentín señorita Platt!

— ¡Feliz San Valentín para ustedes igual chicas!, y muchas gracias por el gesto…

— No nos agradezca a nosotras, solo somos las mensajeras, agradézcale al hombre que hizo esto posible, él estaría mucho más encantado de saber cuánto le ha gustado este pequeño presente —y así abandonamos la enfermería, dejando a una señorita Platt mucho más contenta.

Al menos el velo de tristeza en sus ojos ya no estaba allí.

— Uno menos, dos por ir —murmuré, sacando la cadena de mi bicicleta—, ¿quiénes son los afortunados ahora?

— Se nos vienes otro quiebre, prepárate Bells —tomé asiento en la acera e hice como que estaba tocando unos tambores, golpeando mi palma sobre mis piernas— ¡Los ganadores son Alice Brandon y Jasper Hale!

Gemí internamente.

— Genial, Jasper tiene novia, ¿María, no?, la típica porrista rompe ovarios. Mi día no puede ir mejor… —miré a Angie— ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

— Era esto o ver una maratón de Nicholas Sparks **(1) **junto a mamá —ambas hicimos una mueca ante la mención del pack lacrimógeno—, creo que estoy mucho mejor aquí. Si tuviera novio esto no estaría pasando, estaría en una linda cita sosteniendo uno de esos cursis globos de helio…

— Ambas sabemos que este día está sobrevalorado, amiga —reímos a la vez—. Dime que dice el e-mail de la chica Brandon.

_._

_._

_._

_De: Alice Brandon._

_Para: Bella Swan._

_Asunto: RE: "Tres son multitud", arriendo de un "te amo con locura y pasión"_

_Querida Bella Swan, no sé quién eres y creo que me gustaría saberlo. El correo electrónico, muy creativo, al igual que el número de teléfono, solo por eso siento que seríamos grandes amigas. Tu llamativo cartel me llamó la atención y supe que era la oportunidad de mi vida. He estado enamorada de Jasper Hale desde que lo vi en su papel de Romeo allí cuando íbamos en primaria, ¿estuviste en primaria con nosotros, Bella Swan?, si fue así, debes recordar muy bien a esa cosita de pelo rubio que no podía decir sus líneas sin tartamudear. ¡Aws!, ¿puede haber algo más adorable que eso?_

_No, claro que no, Jasper es la ternura con patas._

_Por eso desde primero de secundaria me he preguntado, ¿qué hace una ternurita como él con un monstruo como lo es María?, maldita bruja sarnosa que no sabe ni siquiera una pizca acerca de moda, ¿cómo puede alguien usar líneas y estampado de animal al mismo tiempo?, ¿está loca?_

_Así que, amiga, por medio de ti espero hacerle saber a Jasper mi gran amor por él, y que no es necesario que esté con la bruja cuando puede tener a la princesa. Y vaya que princesa, porque soy una malditamente hermosa princesa. Te he adjuntado una fotografía, y la carta que me gustaría que le entregaras._

_Cuando se la entregues solo di: "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo"_

_El depósito ya está en tu cuenta, tal cual lo apuntaste en el correo anterior._

_¡Toda la suerte del mundo, que si la tienes tú la tendré yo!_

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Tienes lo que la chica adjuntó en el correo? —le pregunté a Angie, sonriéndole a la carta. La chica Brandon había sido un tanto genuina desde el primero correo de contacto— Me gusta ella, esta como loca… Como yo, entre locos nos entendemos. Esperemos que al rubito le guste también, tiene razón sobre María de todos modos, y sobre él. Lo poco y nada que he hablado con Hale, se nota a leguas que es un adorable caballero.

— Una vez recogió mis libros cuando Charlotte y su séquito me empujaron _accidentalmente_, él incluso arregló mis gafas cuando me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Esa vez pensé que estaba viendo algún tipo de ángel —mi amiga sonrió divertida—, la sorpresa que me llevé cuando al ponerme las gafas vi que era de carne y hueso.

— Aws, ¡tuviste un enamoramiento con Jasper!

— No puedes culparme, es un amor de hombre —se encogió de hombros sin negar lo que yo había dicho—, ¡vamos a salvarlo de las garras de la bruja!

Ángela me entregó las herramientas que Alice me había enviado para conquistar el corazón de su galán, a eso le añadimos uno que otro globo en forma de corazón y unos chocolates, cortesía de la casa. La fotografía que la chica Brandon había enviado me sacó una sonrisa al verla impresa. Era ella vestida como Julieta, haciendo alusión a aquella vez que había visto a su chico haciendo de un tartamudo Romeo. Personas, podían llegar a ser tan cursis. La carta que había enviado no la habíamos leído, eso era algo personal, eso sí, la habíamos metido en un lindo sobre con motivos de San Valentín, tal cual como lo hicimos con la del señor Cullen y los demás. Estábamos preparadas para la nueva tarea.

— Espera, espera, ¿sabemos dónde está Hale?

— Uh-huh —Ángela abrió sus ojos y luego negó con su cabeza—, puede estar donde María, o en su casa… O en alguna cita del día de San Valentín —mi amiga gimió—, ¡no pensamos en esto!, con los otros simplemente tuvimos suerte… Bueno, sus acosadores personales nos dijeron donde estarían… ¡Deberíamos haberle preguntado a Alice antes!

— Demonios, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— Hale es amigo de Edward, ¿no?

— No llamaré a Masen, Angie, no lo haré —resoplé y seguí caminando con la bicicleta a mi costado en dirección a la casa de Jasper.

— ¡Vamos, Bella!, solo para preguntarle sobre esto, él debe saber su ubicación.

— ¡Sabes que me pedirá algo a cambio! —chillé enfurruñada—, siempre lo hace cuando le pido un favor. ¡No quiero! —Ángela se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a golpear el asfalto repetidas veces con la punta de su pie. Ugh, ¡ella me estaba presionando para que hiciera algo que no quería hacer!— Vale, ¡lo haré!, ¡solo por el dinero lo haré!

— Así me gusta Bells —sonrió victoriosa y se sentó en la acera.

— _¿Estás teniendo problemas en tu trabajito y me llamas para pedir mi preciada ayuda?, te dije que no era una buena idea, loca._

Bufé al teléfono celular y le saqué la lengua, antes de contestar como una persona normal.

— Necesito saber dónde está Jasper Hale, ¿crees que tu preciosa cabeza hueca es capaz de darme esa información o tu inepto cerebro no puede procesar mi petición? —Angie me dio una suave patada y murmuró un "compórtate".

— _Tendría que pensar en ello, Swan… ¿Qué es lo que gano yo a cambio? _—me mordí la lengua al escuchar sus palabras. ¡Yo lo sabía!, nada podía ser por simple ayuda al prójimo para Edward Masen, nope, él tenía que ganar algo a cambio— _Podría proponer algo, si no tienes pensado nada, tengo varias ideas en mi mente…_

— Tus ideas puedes metértelas donde no te alumbra el sol, amigo, ¿me puedes decir donde está Jasper, por favor?

— _¿Qué tienes en mente, Swan?, escucho propuestas…_

— Mira, Masen, ¿sabes qué podría darte?, podría darte una gigantesca patada en el culo si no me dices donde demonios está… —y ahí estaba Hale, en la comodidad de su hogar. Bueno, él estaba en el porche de su casa realmente, como si esperara algo— Olvídalo, ya lo encontré, una vez más no fuiste útil para nada, te odio y te desprecio, adiós —corté el teléfono y le hice señas a Ángela para que nos acercáramos.

Cuando el rubio chico nos vio trató de reprimir una sonrisa en sus labios, creo que su caballerosidad no le permitía burlarse de dos patéticas chicas que estaban cubiertas en huevo y puede que tuvieran una que otra rama en su cabello, acompañando el rico omelette que se formaba en sus cabezas. Con Ángela nos observamos y ambas hicimos unas muecas de desagrados al vernos. Bueno, estos son los gajes del oficio.

— Buenas tardes, ¿las puedo ayudar en algo, chicas? —aws, él realmente era una ternurita. Un caballero de los años de antaño, con esa sonrisita educada, sus rizos rubios y sus ojos tan azules como el mar— Creo que no ha sido un buen día para ustedes, ¿quieren… —carraspeó— ¿Puedo ofrecerles un vaso de agua?

— Estamos bien, no te preocupes. Una chica tiene que hace sacrificios de vez en cuando…

— Yo podría aceptar ese vaso…

— ¡Angie! —gemí, negando con mi cabeza.

— No es ningún problema, enserio… —sonrió con dulzura y nos indicó que pasáramos a su casa. Él dio un vistazo más hacia afuera y cerró la puerta tras de él— Enseguida regreso, pónganse cómodas.

Dudamos si sentarnos en su sofá, se veían tan pulcramente limpios y nosotras estábamos tan asquerosas. Así que simplemente decidimos quedarnos en pie. Ángela y yo observamos nuestro alrededor minuciosamente, la casa de los Hale era algo digno de admirar. Muchas fiestas se hacían aquí, por lo que lográbamos escuchar en la preparatoria, nosotras éramos del grupo marginado así que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de observar su magnificencia. Era como la casa de una princesa, bueno, la_ "princesa"_ Rosalie vivía bajo este techo, junto al príncipe Jasper y los reyes Hale. Dios santo, me sentía frente a la realeza y yo estaba usando mis más horrendos trapos.

— Me siento indigna de estar aquí —murmuré entre dientes.

— Siento que contamino todo aunque sea mirándolo —me contestó Ángela en un susurro.

— Chicas, aquí tienen —el príncipe Jasper apareció sosteniendo dos vasos con agua entre sus manos. Casi babeé al ver el agua, parecían siglos en que no tomaba una gota. Recibimos los vasos y les dimos unos rápidos sorbos, refrescando nuestras resecas gargantas—. Vaya, veo que tenían un poco de sed, ¿eh? —soltó una melodiosa risa— ¿Me dirán que es lo que están haciendo que las tiene así?

— Entregas de San Valentín —murmuré, dando el sorbo final a mi vaso—, somos algo así como las mensajeras de Cupido —le guiñé un ojo y sonreí cuando un adorable rubor cubrió sus mejillas— Y tenemos un mensaje especial para ti.

Jasper abrió sus ojos con confusión y luego una mueca de incomodidad se posó en sus tersos labios.

— ¿P-Para mí? —rascó su nuca—, es de María, ¿cierto? Chicas, yo… Realmente no quiero nada de ella, lo siento, en verdad, si quieren puedo darles el dinero que ella les prometió, pero no… Nosotros terminamos y no quiero…

— Eh, no, no es de María —murmuré—. Es de una chica mucho más agradable, mucho, _mucho_ más agradable.

— ¿N-No es de María? —negamos con nuestras cabeza—, ¿de quién es entonces?

Sonreí abiertamente y le entregué el canastito con todo dentro. El canastito que era cortesía de la casa y que venía con dos globos en forma de corazón amarrados en el mango, uno de color blanco y el otro rojo, la caja de bombones dentro, junto a lo que sea que la otra persona quería entregarle. Jasper miró el regalo completamente extrañado, aunque una sonrisa de gratitud apareció en sus labios repentinamente.

— No podemos decirte de quien es, ya que tú debes descubrirlo al leer la carta. Esas fueron nuestras instrucciones —comentó Ángela, sonriéndole— Si ella nos hubiera dicho que te lo dijéramos lo haríamos encantada, pero así es el juego.

—Aunque, si dijo que te dijéramos algo —cerré los ojos y carraspeé—_ "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo"_

La mirada del rubio se iluminó como dos farolitos en plena noche. _Whoa_, es que fue un cambio jodidamente grande, su sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande y era realmente hermosa. Creo que con Ángela nos quedamos mirando su sonrisa por un tiempo más de lo correctamente estimado, es que, señor, era una sonrisa de un chico enamorado. Ambas suspiramos, el amor, lo que hace el amor en estas fechas. Jasper nos dio las gracias unas mil veces, cuando estábamos por salir de su casa la puerta de esta se abrió y nos mostró algo terrorífico. Nos quedamos los tres de piedra al ver a Medusa frente a nosotros, y es que si la mirada del chico Hale desprendía amor la mirada de su hermana gemela era todo menos dulzura. Hielo, hielo puro había en esos ojos azules, casi me meé encima cuando sus orbes del color del cielo se posaron sobre mí, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando se acercó lentamente a mi persona.

Esto era todo.

Yo iba a morir sin conocer a Alec Nott.

Adiós, mundo cruel, mi vida había terminado bajo las manos de la princesa del hielo.

— ¿Bella Swan?

— L-La misma —murmuré, tragando saliva. Rosalie me agarró del brazo y me jaló bruscamente para que la siguiera. Me giré buscando ayuda de mi amiga o Jasper, pero ambos me miraban en shock. ¡Traidores!, ¡iban a dejar que me comiera!— Uh, no… No quiero ser grosera, ¿pero dónde carajos vamos?

— A mi habitación.

Eso fue todo lo que gruñó y siguió jalando de mi brazo por esa enorme escalera de caracol. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso me hizo entrar a una habitación que tenía la puerta rosada. _Okay_, si había dicho que la princesa de la casa era Rosalie, bueno, eso había sido como una metáfora, yo no pensaba en ella como una delicada y hueca princesa de Disney, porque, hombre, Rosalie era algo así como la matona de la secundaria, con toda esa ropa de jean rasgada y los chaquetones de cuero, ella gruñía más que hablaba, todo el tiempo, a veces pensaba que mordía. Los chicos en la secundaria la llamaban _la gran Hale_. Solía pintar sus ojos de un intenso negro, resaltando aún más el azul de ellos. Ella tenía la suerte de que aunque se pusiera una maldita bolsa de basura, iba a ser hermosa de todos modos… Si tan solo cambiara un _poquitín_ su actitud.

Por eso me sorprendí como los mil demonios cuando entre a una habitación tan jodidamente femenina como Paris Hilton. Digo, rosa, _rosa _por doquier. Su cama era digna de una princesa, tenía un dosel blanco, la ropa de cama era rosa y los almohadones combinaban con el dosel. Era… Era demasiado rosa para mi persona, me estaba mareando y en cualquier momento me caería desmayada en la mitad de su pieza. No sabía si por descubrir que en realidad _la gran Hale_ era una nena en el fondo de su corazón, o porque sus ojos seguían viéndome tan feo que estaba segura que ya tenía un hoyo en la frente a causa de eso.

— Uh, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

— Apestas —murmuró, frunciendo su nariz—, ¿por qué estás llena de cosas asquerosas? —tocó mi duro cabello con sus dedos he hizo una mueca de repulsión. Eso era malditamente grosero— No se te ocurra poner tu trasero en mi cama —gruñó.

— No iba a sentarme, tranquila —alcé mis manos al frente tratando de calmar a la bestia—, ¿necesitas algo de mí, Rosalie?

Y la bestia se sonrojó furiosamente.

Este día era el día de los acontecimientos extraños. Ya era intimidante que Rosalie pareciera una gran muralla –porque ella era enorme, creo que sobrepasaba el metro ochenta–, como para ver a esa gran y ruda muralla, con las mejillas de color rosa. Santa mierda, quería reír y llorar a la vez. _Todo sea por Alec Nott, todo será por ti amor_. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré, acercándome con cautela, como cuando en el Animal Planet se acercan a los animalitos dañados, una mierda así.

— ¿Rosalie?

— Y-Yo… Y-Yo… —carraspeó bruscamente y frunció el ceño. Ella se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia un pequeño buró de color blanco que tenía un unicornio morado enfrente. Dios santo. Un-unicornio-morado. La chica caminó hacia a mi toscamente y me entregó un arrugado papel— Léelo.

Ella hablaba como alguien de las cavernas, era como una versión femenina de Tarzán.

Comencé a leer la carta que me había entregado, bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos.

_._

_._

_._

_De: Rosalie "La gran Hale"_

_Para: Bella Swan._

_Asunto: "Cuando la mona se viste de seda, mona queda", arriendo de un "te quiero, bribón"._

_¿Bella Swan?, no sé cómo empezar este correo… No soy muy buena con las palabras… La gente siempre dice que solo gruño y bufo sin parar, yo creo que se equivocan, sé muy bien cómo hablar… El problema es que nadie quiere hablar. Estoy a punto de cometer una estupidez demasiado grande, pero alguna vez tengo que arriesgarme. Supongo que me conoces, es bastante difícil pasar desapercibida cuando eres incluso más grande que la mayoría de los chicos que te rodean._

_¿Has sido alguna vez víctima de las palabras de las personas?, porque es algo constante en mi vida, algo a lo que aprendí a no tomarle la importancia debida. "La gran Hale", "She Hulk" y muchos sobrenombres más me han puesto, me duele, me molesta, ¿pero qué puedo hacer al respecto? Es por eso que el día de hoy, te pido ayuda para que me ayudes a conquistar a quien quiero. La gente se llevó la valentía que había en mí y ni siquiera a un "hola" me atrevo. ¿Por qué querría él hablar conmigo?_

_Emmett McCarthy, el que a la distancia se ha ganado mi aprecio, cada vez que ríe es un soplo a mi alma, siempre está sonriendo, alegrándoles la vida a los demás, nunca lo he visto decaer y siempre ha ayudado a los que lo necesitan sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Crees que un chico así querría a una bestia?, porque yo no, pero haré el intento._

_Solo me gustaría que le dijeras cuanto aprecio lo que hace, porque aunque no lo sepa, gracias a él mis días son más llevaderos, y es que al solo ver esos lindos hoyuelos mi mundo gira y se detiene luego._

_._

_._

_._

Teníamos a una Neruda en la familia.

¿Es que a todos les salía su alma poética en este día?

Sonreí, levantando mi vista del e-mail que Rosalie nunca llegó a enviar. Lo doblé con cuidado y lo guardé en el bolsillo delantero de mis vaqueros pitillos. Ahora fue mi turno de tomar su mano y obligarla a seguirme escalera abajo. Por alguna extraña razón me había gustado el trabajo que había hecho el día de hoy. Seh, jodimos a algunas parejas, tuve que terminar con algunas chicas porque los bastardos de sus novios eran unos eunucos de mierda y cobardes, pero llevamos la alegría a otros juntándolos con los que han sido el amor de su vida por años en esto que se llama escolaridad. Rosalie me siguió sin rechistar hasta abajo, donde se encontraban Ángela y Jasper en la sala de estar. Mi amiga se puso de pie rápidamente al apenas verme, sus ojos me miraban con curiosidad, como inspeccionando que estaba en una pieza.

— Angie, debemos hacer nuestra última entrega —murmuré, acercándome a mi amiga.

— Pero… Yo pensé… —Rosalie me observó con el ceño fruncido.

— Tú cállate y siéntate junto a tu hermano —su ceño se frunció aún más pero hizo caso a mis palabras y se sentó junto a Jasper, ambos eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño— Bien, amiga, dame el último canasto —Angie sonrió y me entregó el canasto.

Me paré frente a Rosalie y le pasé el canasto que, aparte de lo que todos ellos llevaban, dentro venía una carta, un CD y unas hermosas rosas de color rojo junto a una caja de chocolates Toblerone. Aparte de eso, teníamos el regalo que había acarreado todo el día en nuestras bicicletas.

— ¿Lo voy a buscar?

— ¿Jasper? —el rubio se puso de pie y me miró interrogante—, ¿podrías ayudar a Angie a entrar el regalo?

— Por supuesto, Cupido —me guiñó un ojo con diversión, y en compañía de Ángela ambos salieron, dejándome sola con Rosalie.

— Rose… ¿Puedo llamarte Rose? —ella asintió— Bien, Rose —sonreí—, este canasto que vez aquí es para ti —su ceño se acrecentó y sus labios se fruncieron—, eres nuestra última entrega. El chico que te envía esto tampoco nos dio permiso de decirte quien era, él quiere que leas su carta, pero antes, me dijo que te dijera unas cuantas palabras —saqué un papelito que mi bolsillo trasero, justo cuando Jasper y Ángela arrastraban el gran regalo hacia donde estábamos— _"Las sonrisas guardan muchas cosas, pueden engañar a muchos, como también las apariencias. No te dejes vencer, y recuerda que el infierno no es tan malo, si logras mantener un ángel a tu lado"_

Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, Jasper observaba a su hermana, completamente complacido y feliz. Ángela y yo le acercamos el gigantesco regalo, que ella abrió en un dos por tres. Mi amiga y yo soltamos unos ruiditos de adoración al ver el enrome oso de felpa que se encontraba en la sala de los Hale, el oso era prácticamente de mi porte, ¡era completamente hermoso!, ¿por qué nadie me daba uno de esos a mí? Rosalie sonreía, realmente lo hacía, ella se veía verdaderamente hermosa con una sonrisa en sus labios, se puso de pie y le dio un gran abrazo a su nuevo amigo, y luego se acercó a nosotras rebosante de alegría.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —chilló, dándonos un abrazo de oso a Ángela y a mi— ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

— ¡Feliz día de San Valentín chicos, y recuerden, el resto depende de ustedes!

Salimos de la casa Hale sintiéndonos plenas con nuestras personas. Me sentí Cupido por un día, juntando parejas de una bonita manera, repartiendo amor y paz al mundo. ¡Toma maldito Cupido, hice tu trabajo mucho mejor!, tonto bebé en pañales, ¿quién fue el de la idea de darle las flechas? _Ahhh_, que lindo era hacer la buena acción del día, ¿no? Iba a poder volver a ser yo misma luego, _eso_, eso era mucho más lindo… ¡Y finalmente tenía el dinero para comprar el ticket para el concierto! Una vez estuviera en casa me pondría a saltar por todo el lugar por la felicidad que tenía.

¡Iba a ver a The Vultures!

¡Qué mejor regalo de San Valentín podía darme a mí misma!

…

— ¡No puede ser!

— _Lo sentimos, las entradas se agotaron hace apenas unos minutos cuando se llevaron las dos últimas de sección VIP. Cualquier otra consulte que desee realizar no dude en llamarnos, somos TicketFest, esperamos haber sido de ayuda _—la tipeja me cortó la llamada y yo me tiré como alma en pena sobre mi cama.

Me había bañado y perfumado para dejar de oler a huevo, Ángela había ido a su casa y luego había regresado a la mía para pasar el resto de este día. Teníamos un sinfín de chucherías para terminar este ajetreado catorce de Febrero. Todo iba bien hasta que me dieron la noticia de que las entradas se habían agotado, ¿por qué me hacen esto?, ¿es que acaso no cuenta el arduo esfuerzo que utilicé para juntar el dinero?, ¡recibí huevos y tuve que arrancar muchas malditas veces de gente dañada y despechada!, ¿es que no valía nada eso?

— Bella, lo siento tanto…

— Yo también… —murmuré, pensando en una manera de certera para suicidarme— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las nueve y media —respondió mi amiga, estirándose junto a mí en la cama—. Ya vendrá un próximo concierto, no te preocupes, la próxima vez conocerás a Alec Nott y le dirás cuanto le amas. Podríamos incluso sacar un parte de matrimonio, lo haces darte un autógrafo y _¡tadá!_, ¡serás la señora Nott! —reí por las ocurrencias de Angie.

— La vida apesta asquerosamente, ¿qué esperaba?, ¿un final feliz?

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de mi habitación, me puse de pie perezosamente para ir a atenderlo. Cuando vi el verificador de llamada dudé un momento sobre si contestarlo o no. Ah, esto definiría mi día. O podía pasar desapercibida y él no iba a burlarse de mí, o podía contestar y simplemente atenerme a las consecuencias de que sospechara de que algo había ido mal en todo esto.

Ugh.

— _Necesito de tus servicios, Cupido, te dije que debías ayudarme con la sorpresa para mi chica._

— Son las nueve y media de la noche, Masen… —entorné mis ojos y me estiré junto a Ángela sobre la cama una vez más— Ya es demasiado tarde, terminamos nuestro último pedido unos minutos atrás, ve a hacer tus cosas solito.

_— ¿Es que no necesitas el dinero?, tenía pensado pagarte el doble. Realmente necesito tus servicios, Swan._

— No estoy de humor —gemí con cansancio.

— _¿Por favor? _—suspiré, dándome por vencida— _¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? _—gruñí y el rió dulcemente—_ Definitivamente eso fue un sí. Te necesito en la cancha de fútbol americano de la secundaria, Jasper estará esperándote ahí para indicarte lo demás, ¿sí? Debes hacer esto bien, Bella, por favor, te pagaré el dinero que pidas…_

— Vale, en la cancha —me puse de pie y le hice señas a Ángela para que agarrara alguno de los canastos que nos habían sobrado—, ¿alguna palabra para la chica? —él se demoró en contestar—, ¿Edward?, ¡vamos!, mi día ha sido de mierda y yo solo quiero dormir.

_— Solo… Que tenga paciencia._

Dejamos la casa luego de que terminara la llamada con Masen, montamos en nuestras bicicletas y fuimos a hacer nuestro último pedido del día de San Valentín. Maldito día, te odio, arruinaste mi existencia, no tuve con quien compartirlo como las personas normales, las entradas para The Vultures estaban agotadas y ahora debo ir a atender la petición de Edward, aunque esté malditamente molesta con él. Solo porque soy una buena samaritana, me iría al cielo a acompañar a mi bebé en pañales cuando el día del juicio final estuviera aquí de una vez por todas. Al llegar a la secundaria, Jasper nos esperaba en la entrada de esta, a un costado donde un pedazo de la reja estaba rasgado. Fruncí el ceño y bajé de mi bicicleta, Angie caminaba junto a mí.

— ¿Está él con…

— _Sip_, esa es la chica Brandon —sonreí una vez llegamos al lado de los tórtolos—. ¡Veo que ayudamos después de todo!

— ¡Muchas gracias Bella Swan! —chilló Alice, colgando sus delgados brazos entorno a mi cuello y dándome un caluroso abrazo— Nunca me hubiera atrevido a hablarle si no fuera por tu genial idea, espero hayas tenido un excelente día. Jasper te indicará todo.

— Bella —hizo un movimiento con su cabeza a modo de saludo.

— Jasper —sonreí—, ¿dónde está el idiota de Masen?

— Debes ir a la cancha que está atrás —apuntó atrás del edificio de la preparatoria—, Edward me dijo que la chica debía oír esto _"La paciencia es amarga pero da frutos dulces" _—fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros— Te encontrarás con Rose más allá, ella te indicará el resto —asentí, lista para pasar debajo de la reja— Ah, Ángela, debes quedarte con nosotros.

— ¿Qué?, no, Angie va conmigo —Jasper se acercó a mí y susurró junto a mi oído.

— Edward nos dijo algo sobre Ángela y Ben, y que ella debía permanecer aquí con nosotros.

— ¿Viene Cheney? —pregunté, sonriendo pícaramente— ¡Angie, te quedas con los tórtolos!, dame ese canasto —tomé el canasto de sus manos rápidamente y crucé la reja, finalmente entrando al recinto estudiantil— Sigan disfrutando de su noche de San Valentín, el bebé llorón apuntó bien con sus flechas esta vez, así que disfruten, mira que tuvieron suerte de que no se las atravesara en el culo como algunos.

— ¡A mi me la atravesó en mi parte trasera Bella!, como si tuviera mucho que disfrutar, ¡haré de tercera rueda aquí! —Ángela acomodó sus gafas y resopló.

— Bueno… No harás de tercera rueda si estoy aquí para impedirlo.

Debieron ver la cara de Angie en ese preciso momento cuando se giró como en esas películas de terror al escuchar una voz desconocida –para nada desconocida para ella en realidad– tras su espalda. Como por arte de magia su rostro se tornó de un furioso rojo y comenzó a boquear como un jodido pez en el agua. Ben Cheney le sonreía amablemente mientras desordenaba con nerviosismo su corto cabello castaño. ¡Aw!, ¡pero mira lo que hace el amor en un día así! Dejé al cuarteto allí y seguí con mi misión, la secundaria se veían un tanto tétrica de noche, de hecho de repente se escuchaban unos que otros ruidos que hacían poner mies vellos de punta. Cuando finalmente crucé el estacionamiento y llegué a la parte trasera que daba al patio contiguo a las gradas, apareció una gigantesca sombra de la nada frente a mí.

— ¡Mierda! —chillé, casi cayendo de culo al suelo si no fuera por la sombra en cuestión.

— Eh, pequeña, ten más cuidado.

— ¿Ten más cuidado?, ¡tú te apareciste de la nada!, ¡está malditamente oscuro y solo vi tu sombra!, ¡era como si Godzilla viniera a atacarme! —él soltó una estruendosa carcajada, y una segunda sombra se le unió— ¿Estoy en el mundo de los gigantes? _ Fi, fa, fo, fu _—murmuré confundida, hasta que finalmente ambos salieron a la luz— Claro, asustemos a Bella.

— Lo sentimos, Bella —murmuró Rosalie, sonriendo divertida.

— Yo no lo siento, su cara no tenía precio, además, es tan enana —Emmett desordenó mi cabello y estuve a punto de morderlo—. Perdonaré eso solo porque gracias a ti me quedé con el premio —el grandote sonrió, marcando los hoyuelos que Rosalie había descrito en su e-mail, y agarró la mano de ella entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos.

— Te debemos una, pequeña —la rubia me guiñó un ojo—. Masen dijo que la chica también debía oír esto _"Lo siento mucho, ¿sí?, sabes que soy un idiota, prometo que después puedes patear a este idiota si quieres, incluso te dejaré patearlo en las bolas" _—entorné mis ojos y resoplé, cruzándome de brazos— Debes ir al medio de la cancha, las ordenes.

Me despedí de la nueva pareja que se veía completamente feliz, y caminé hacia la cancha.

— Espera, espera —el gigantón de McCarthy se acercó a mi rápidamente—, debemos ponerte esto primero…

— ¿Cómo demonios se supone que camine hacia allí si no veré una mierda?, ¿es que todos ustedes jugadores de fútbol no tienen una pizca de inteligencia?, si una persona tiene los ojos vendados… _¡Hola!, _¡no verá nada! —él hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y me vendó los ojos de igual manera— Y ahora ignoramos a Bella, simplemente genial. Te daré un consejo, McCarthy, no te juntes más con Masen, lo bobo se pega…

— Por favor llévatela antes de que me arrepienta —lo oí murmurar, luego sentí como alguien empujaba de mis hombros ligeramente.

Esto estaba completamente en penumbras, no veía absolutamente nada, negro por todos lados, si alzaba un poco la cabeza con suerte y lograba ver un poco de… Nada, ¿a quién engaño?, ¡no veía nada! Comencé a sospechar cosas extrañas mientras iba caminando sin ningún norte, de repente la presión que sentía sobre mis hombros se detuvo al igual que yo. Genial, me habían dejado completamente sola, con la vista inhabilitada, en medio de un campo de fútbol. Me crucé de brazos y esperé pacientemente por unos largos minutos, mi ceño se fruncía cada vez más y más y, cuando estaba a punto de gritar unos cuantos improperios, alguien me quitó la venda de los ojos. Las luces de la cancha se prendieron todas al unísono, encandilándome por un par de minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, acunando el canasto en mi pecho y centrando mi mirada en la sombra que estaba frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?, ¿qué es todo esto?

— Te dije que me tuvieras paciencia —murmuró, sonriendo avergonzado.

Frente a mí se desplegaba una mesita redonda que tenía sobre ella un mantel a cuadros rojo y blanco, una vela roja en forma de corazón estaba en el centro de la mesa y había dos sillitas que completaban el cuadro. Edward sostenía una rosa de color rojo hacia mí. Él vestía un terno de color negro con una camisa blanca, el mismo que había usado para el baile de la primavera pasada. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un suave carmín y su incomodidad me entretenía como los mil demonios. Su gesto era de lo más adorable, lo admito, completamente cursi también, se estaba ganando rápidamente mi perdón.

— Edward… —murmuré, tomando la rosa que me ofrecía y mordiendo mi labio inferior para no reír— No era necesario que hicieras todo esto, idiota, te hubiera perdonado tarde o temprano de todos modos —sonreí acercándome a él—. Más tarde que temprano, pero lo hubiera hecho al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

— Lo sé, por eso me arriesgué a hacer esto —murmuró, agarrando la cinturilla de mis vaqueros y acercándome a él de un golpe.

— Eres patético —reí, sin poder contenerme al ver todo lo que había hecho—, creo que ya estás perdonado, me encanta cuando te humillas de esta manera...

— ¿Lo estoy? —me preguntó, sonriendo con diversión. Asentí, observando atentamente sus brillantes ojos verdes—, nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil, Swan, me decepcionas, creí que me harías rogar de rodillas o algo mucho peor, ese es mas tu estilo. Puedo aceptar esto, mala novia.

— Oh, cállate, no me des ideas que aun puedo hacerlo —entorné mis ojos y golpeé su pecho—. Yo nunca pensé que fueras un idiota cursi.

— Pero tú amas a este idiota cursi —sonrió ladinamente y restregó la punta de su nariz con la mía. Hice una falsa mueca de desagrado y asentí a sus palabras a regañadientes—, ¿qué fue esa mueca?, ¿es que acaso no me amas?

— Te dije que te odiaba y te despreciaba, ¿es que además lo preguntas?

— Pues yo te amo, gruñona y todo, te amo.

— Eso lo tengo más que claro observando todo esto, bobo —él alzó sus cejas, como esperando algo. Me encantaba tomarle el pelo— ¿Qué?

— ¿Enserio no vas a decirlo?, me estoy humillando aquí con todo esto y tú no vas a decirlo… También debería haber supuesto eso, supongo…

— ¿Decir qué? —me hice la desentendida—, ya he dicho todo lo que pienso respecto a esto. Pensé que el señor Cullen se había ganado el premio a la cursilería con su carta para la señorita Platt, Ángela tenía razón, realmente me sorprendiste con todo esto —sonreí burlescamente—. Idiota.

— Mamá me dijo que me buscara una chica dulce y compasiva... Tenía que desobedecerla en eso también, ¿no? Debería haberme quedado con Tanya, pero este maldito quiso todo lo contrario, como siempre, bastardo —él golpeó su pecho y yo alcé una de mis cejas.

— ¿Tanya, huh? —la rubia fresa que era demasiado buena para ser verdad, sus sonrisas amables me daban escalofríos— Aún estás a tiempo, campeón. Y solo para que lo sepas, el corazón es un músculo que bombea sangre a través del cuerpo... Sentimientos, aquí —golpeé su cabeza ligeramente con mi dedo índice.

— ¿Ni siquiera un "gracias, novio mío"?

Él no era el único que que a veces se cuestionaba sus gustos.

Si bien siempre pensé que terminaría con alguien igual de desagradable, sarcástico y burlesco como yo... Bueno, a veces uno obtiene todo lo contrario. Y yo obtuve a Edward, quien era bastante efusivo y expresivo, el no tenía temor alguno al decirme cuanto me amaba mil veces al día, ni hacer gestos tan cursis como estos. Él incluso aguantaba todos mis insultos hacia su persona, enserio, a veces me pregunto como es que puede aguantar tanto, yo misma me odio la mayoría del tiempo por ser tan... Así, como soy. A mi no me gustaría tenerme de novia, pero el bebé llorón lo hizo con sus flechas y aquí estoy, enamorada hasta el tuétano de este increíble chico.

No es como si fuera a decir eso en voz alta, tampoco.

— Vale, sí, lamentablemente lo hago —suspiré teatralmente—. Te amo, a veces pienso que demasiado para mi propio bien, pero espero que algún día se me pase la estupidez —sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas. Sonreí cuando sus pulgares se colaron bajo el dobladillo de mi playera y comenzó a acariciar esa pequeña porción de mi piel en pequeños círculos—. Me debes una patada en las bolas, bonito.

— Oh, lo sé, pero esperaba poder disuadirte de eso —y besó mis labios sin previo aviso.

Siempre que besaba a Edward era como la primera vez, hace un año atrás exactamente, cuando habíamos comenzado a salir. Comenzamos a hablar cuando un día, donde no había tenido nada más que hacer que vagar por la vida, un idiota de cabellera salvaje casi me arrolló en mi bicicleta, ¿pueden creerlo?, ¡él había estado a punto de matarme porque al estar manejando había perdido uno de los chocolates que iba comiendo! Nunca pensé que saldría con él, ni que me gustaría, ni nada de eso. Por Dios, era un idiota, uno grande, solo sabía sacarme de quicio… Pero besaba como los mil demonios, superficialmente me había enamorado de sus besos. Y él no la tuvo fácil, porque una chica debe hacerse de rogar, hasta que el San Valentín pasado se mandó un numerito de estos y sí, me ganó con su maldita cursilería, ¿a qué chica no?

— Te perdono por haber olvidado nuestro aniversario, idiota.

— Yo no olvidé nuestro aniversario, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? —me preguntó, juntando nuestras frentes y dejando un nuevo beso sobre mis labios— Yo fui el que se humilló aquella vez también… ¿Cuántas veces me he humillado por ti, mujer? Te pregunté un sinfín de veces si querías ser mi novia y rogué por un "sí, quiero", ¿enserio crees que olvidaría esa fecha tan rápido?

— Claro, y me preguntaste cuando era solo para ver si yo estaba atenta, ¿no? No puedes venir con una pregunta así sin esperar nada a cambio.

— Y yo soy el que siempre espera cosas a cambio… —murmuró, ganándose un nuevo golpe— Solo quería saber si tú lo sabías, eso es todo, tienes toda la razón en tu deducción —entrecerré mis ojos. Edward suspiró—. Estuviste una semana ignorándome, o me hablabas como si fuéramos meros conocidos. Ya tuve mi castigo, ¿sí?, estuve una semana sin besarte, bebé —hizo un absurdo puchero—. Incluso extrañé que me llamaras idiota, ¡me hiciste pensar que habías terminado conmigo!, eres cruel, mujer, ¿por qué me haces eso si yo te amo? —frunció el ceño, observándome intensamente.

— Bueno, te lo merecías —sonreí victoriosa—, eso te enseñará a nunca más olvidar esta fecha, _idiota_.

— Nunca había disfrutado el que me llamras así hasta ahora —mordió mi labio inferior y tiró de él levemente—, solo me comporto como un idiota cuando estoy contigo, todo esto es tu culpa. Te amo, Bella, feliz aniversario y feliz día de San Valentín, amor —enrollé mis brazos tras su cuello para tener un mejor acceso a su boca. Lo besé dulce y lentamente— Tengo un regalo para ti.

— ¿Por qué tú me haces esto?, mira que venir con esto y además un regalo, ¿quieres dejarme mal? —él puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras sacaba un sobre del bolsillo interior de su saco—, yo no tengo nada para ti… Excepto chocolates, tus favoritos —le sonreí entregándole la canasta de San Valentín mientras recibía el sobre— Eres el mejor novio, que conste que eso lo diré solo una vez, así que mejor te lo grabas en tu cabecita.

— Gracias, amor —me guiñó un ojo mientras abría la caja de chocolates—. Vamos, ábrelo.

Abrí el sobre rápidamente bajo su insistente mirada y chillé de la emoción sin poder creerlo. ¡Eran las entradas para ver a The Vultures!, ¡finalmente vería a mi querido Alec Nott en carne y huesos! Salté como una niña pequeña, sosteniendo las entradas contra mi pecho. Edward rió fuertemente cuando corrí hacia él y enganché mis piernas entorno a su cintura de un salto. Dejé un billar de besos por todo su rostro, él realmente era el mejor novio de la existencia de los novios. Yo podía incluso darle lo que quisiera en este minuto, ahora ya.

— ¡Eres el mejor! —dejé un beso sobre sus labios una vez más—, te amo, te amo, te amo.

— No sabes cuánto me encantará recordarte que me dijiste eso —resoplé por sus palabras a lo que él rió—. Ahora, realmente yo necesitaba pedir prestados tus servicios —fruncí el ceño y él me dejó sobre mis pies con delicadeza—. Aquí está el e-mail que no alcancé a enviar, me gustaría que lo leyeras.

_._

_._

_._

_De: Edward "el mejor novio" Masen._

_Para: Mi Bella._

_Asunto: "Siempre serás mi Bella", arriendo con derecho a compra para toda la vida._

_Querida Bella Swan, te escribo este correo para pedir tus servicios. Estoy jodidamente desesperado porque la cagué con creces. Verás, me gusta esta chica… No, que va, amo a esta chica, su nombre es Bella… ¡Mira que coincidencia!, ella es mi novia desde hace un año atrás, pero hace una semana puede que haya metido la pata…_

_Mi querida, mal hablada, y hermosa novia. Yo no olvidé nuestro aniversario, sabía que era esta semana, solo que había confundido un poco el día, ¿no es errar de humanos?, bueno, bebé, demándame por eso. El arriendo que quiero pedir es un tanto especial, más que especial, es un arriendo con derecho a compra para toda la vida, sin devolución alguna. Porque quiero que todos tus "te amo", "te quiero" e incluso esos infames "no eres tú, soy yo" estén destinados a mí y a nadie más._

_Espero te haya gustado tu regalo, y que conste que no irás sola a ver ese tipo, tu querido novio consiguió unas entradas para él también, ¡iremos juntos así que no podrás violar a nadie!, a nadie más que a mí, por supuesto. Pero todos sabemos que si es consentido no es una violación en sí, aunque puedo cumplir tu fantasía de fan loca si quieres, amor._

_Te amo, te quiero y te adoro, perdóname por ser un idiota._

_Tu idiota._

_._

_._

_._

— Realmente eres un idiota —reí, guardando la carta con completo cuidado.

— Pero soy tu idiota —murmuró Ed, guiñándome un ojo.

— Sí, eres mi idiota —besé sus labios una vez más—. Acepto el contrato de arriendo, zopenco, feliz aniversario y feliz San Valentín.

* * *

**(1) **Este señor es el creador de todos esos libros que nos hacen llorar a mares, ya sea en libro o película, tales como "The Notebook", "Dear John", "A Walk to Remember", "The Lucky One" y así sucesivamente. Personalmente le amodio.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches!**

Aquí les traigo el regalito de San Valentín que vino a mi una noche y bueno, esto fue lo que salió. Sé que aun no estamos a 14, pero mañana será un día ajetreado para mí partiendo en que debo levantarme a las 5 de la mañana para ir al hospital (mátenme, por favor) y sé que una vez llegue a casa dormiré eternamente, hasta que sea hora de levantarme para desaparecer, por ende, no tendré tiempo para subirlo XDDD ¡espero lo hayan disfrutado! yo disfruté realmente escribiéndolo, la verdad es que me asuste cuando me salían demasiadas hojas y no terminaba nunca de escribir XDDDD Perdón por los horrores ortográficos si es que hay alguno, a pesar de que lo revisé unas tres veces, siempre se me escapa algo por ahí. Y no se depriman por San Valentín, es el día de la amistad también, así que búsquense unos amigos por ahí para tener una juerga entre solterones, es lo que yo haré (?) Hay que sacarle el lado bueno a esto, puede servir como excusa para beberse algo o comer cuantos dulces queramos... Aunque no es como si yo necesitara excusa para hacerlo de todos modos, bwahahaha.

¡Nos estamos leyendo en los otros fics chicas!

**Lamb.**


End file.
